


Agents of Nein

by MarieAqua



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Agents of Shield AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAqua/pseuds/MarieAqua
Summary: SHIELD Mobile Command Unit 6-1-6 has been assigned a new team of agents : a scientist with a knack for being the team doctor, a gadget maker that will follow his best friend anywhere, a stealth master known for her skills as a sharp shooter, a run of the mill field agent who wants to do more, a pilot who wouldn’t mind getting into the field a few times, and a co pilot who would rather not be in the field. Oh, and there might be a wild card just waiting to join the team.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This will be more than just one chapter (hopefully, I plan on it). I have been thinking about an Agents of Shield AU for the Mighty Nein for awhile and finally did it. I described each character because they are all human in this fic so their looks have changed. Some characters look pretty different from their canon versions of themselves, ex. Yasha, and that is on purpose. I promise that there will be a moment for all of the Nein to have a call back to their canon looks.  
> This AU won't follow AoS completely, as seen in this chapter by the lack of a Coulson type of character, and won't follow Critical Role completely. This is like a mash-up of my two favorite things with my own storyline added in. I will take storylines and character arcs from both source materials and I will make my own. Hope you enjoy this wild ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I made some edits to this chapter on 5/12/19. I changed some of the character descriptions because when I wrote this chapter 2 months ago I had a different picture in mind that I do now*

A sleek, black plane was parked in a hanger with different cars and supply trucks buzzing around it. There was a team of people fueling it, a team of people loading cases and luggage up the cargo ramp, and a team doing general maintenance. Among the crew, two agents walked with bags and cases - a small woman with hazel eyes, long wavy black hair, and tan skin; and an average height - but leaning towards the taller side - man with blue eyes, short cut red hair, and light skin. 

“Excuse me!” the woman yelled as she dodged a forklift carrying a palette of supplies. The man gave an apologetic look to the forklift driver and followed the woman. 

“Can you believe it Caleb? A mobile command unit! We get to travel and do missions all over the world!” the woman called back to her friend. 

“Yes, I can. The best sniper in all of Shield could get assigned to anything she wanted” Caleb yelled back over the noise of the hanger. 

“Well she can’t do it without the best gadget maker in all of Shield” the woman replied. 

“Nott, you could shoot anything given to you,” Caleb said as they rounded the corner of the side of the plane to the cargo ramp. Parked on the ramp was a matte black SUV with an eagle insignia printed on the side. Behind the SUV was a glass wall that opened into the lab. In the lab was another agent - an average height woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail and light olive skin. She was scurrying around the lab putting things away and organizing cases from the stack outside the lab doors. 

“I bet that’s your lab partner,” Nott chuckled as she said that to Caleb. 

The other agent looked up and saw the duo, “Oh hi!” she waved and hurried over to Nott and Caleb. “I’m Jester, one of the lab techs for the mobile command unit. Are you two in this unit as well?”.

“Yep. I’m Nott, field agent” Nott held out a hand to shake Jester’s. 

“I’m Caleb, the other lab tech,” Caleb held out his hand as well. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, I’m so excited to work with you guys!” Jester shook both of their hands and turned back to the lab. “I’ve been organizing the lab, but I left your workspace alone and any of the cases that I knew weren't mine alone until you got here,” Jester addressed Caleb. 

Caleb nodded and waved to Nott as he entered the lab. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask, what should I address you as? I prefer Jester over Agent Lavorre by the way” 

“Caleb or Agent Widogast is fine, I don’t really care either way” 

“Great! Caleb it is then!” Jester said as she went back to setting up the lab. 

 

Upstairs in the main cabin, Nott walked through the living area slowly taking in her surroundings. When she got to the bunks another agent walked towards her from the cockpit - A tall man with green eyes, short cut black hair, and suntanned skin. He waved and went into his bunk. Nott looked at the nameplate on each of the bunks for her’s. She found it on the end next to Caleb’s. Looking down the names she saw that hey had six agents assigned to this unit. The bunk that the man had entered had the name “Tusktooth” on it. 

“Agent Tusktooth” Nott muttered to herself. 

“Fjord please,” the man leaned out of the small room and addressed Nott. “I prefer Fjord”.

“Okay, Fjord. Trust me I understand the not wanting to use your last name; I’m technically Agent Brave but I just go by Nott,” Nott introduced herself to Fjord. 

“Have you seen any of the other team members?” Fjord asked. 

“Yea, met Jester downstairs and I came here with Caleb”

“Caleb?” Fjord asked.

“Agent Widogast,” Nott pointed to the bunk next to her’s. “I call him Caleb, he doesn’t really care if you call him by his first or last name”. 

“Good to note. I’m gonna head down to the lab and see if Jester needs my help with anything. Nice to meet you” Fjord gave a quick wave as he walked past Nott and towards the spiral staircase to the lower level of the plane. 

Nott nodded and entered her bunk. It was a small room with a twin bed, a compact desk, and a small dresser. The walls between didn’t go all of the ways to the ceiling and left a gap between the bunks and out to the living space. There was a standard airplane window next to the bed and a packet about the plane and safety on the desk. Nott set her bags down on the bed and decided to look around the rest of the plane. 

Leaving her bunk she looked down the line of other bunks: Brave, Widogast, Tusktooth, Lavorre, Tealeaf, and Nydoorin. Going away from the bunks the living area was past a semicircle of frosted glass that separated the briefing room from the rest of the plane. The living space itself was an open area with multiple seats and couches with a large coffee table in the center. To the right of the living area, there was a small hallway that had a door on the left that led into the interrogation room, and a door at the end that led to the upper deck above the cargo hold. Going back past the living room and bunks there was a small kitchen stocked with food for long periods in the air. Past the kitchen was the cockpit. 

In the cockpit, there were two more agents sitting down in the pilot and copilot seats - an average height man with brown hair that was worn longer than Shield dress code with the remnants of a pink or purple hair dye still in it, brown eyes, and naturally tan skin; and a tall woman with long wavy dark brown hair pulled into a half ponytail, brown eyes, and pale skin. They were talking about something when Nott walked up and didn’t hear her come up behind them. 

“Hi, you guys are our pilots I assume?” Nott got their attention. 

The man turned towards Nott and smiled, “I’m the pilot, she’s just a copilot until she gets her license”. 

The woman rolled her eyes, “Jesus Christ Molly, do you have to tell every person who comes up here that I’m ‘just a copilot?”

“Yes, I do because I told you to go ahead and get it when I did but you said no because, and I quote, ‘I don’t want to be stuck as a pilot, that’s so boring” Molly made a lazy attempt to mimic the woman. 

The woman just gave him a hard stare and turned back around towards the control panel to prepare for takeoff. 

“Oh come on Yasha, you know I like to tease you,” Molly said over his shoulder to Yasha before she put her headset on.

“Don’t mind her, she’s usually not like this. She’s just upset that I keep bringing up… you know, I’m not going to harp on it” Nott could see Yasha give Molly a side eye when he said this. 

“It’s fine. I’m Nott by the way. You probably know me as Agent Brave” 

“Welcome to Shield mobile command unit 6-1-6 Agent Brave” Molly turned back towards the front of the cockpit and reached for his headset. 

“It’s just Nott”

“Oh I know, Agent Brave just sounded cooler in that sentence, you know?” 

Nott smiled; she was going to like this team. 

“Have you seen Agent Widogast? He’s the last one that hasn’t checked in,” Molly asked. 

“We came here together, last I saw he was in the lab with Jester” 

“Molly, we have the green light from ground control. Tell me when we’re ready” Yasha announced. 

“I think we’re all good” Molly responded and put on his headset, “Wheels up in two, lock it or lose it” he made an all call to the plane. 

“Where are we going?” Nott asked. 

“There’s a full debriefing packet in your bunk, but to put it quickly there is some freaky shit happening in California” Molly responded as he started getting ready for take-off. 

Nott left the cockpit and went towards the living space. Fjord, Jester, and Caleb were entering from the cargo hold as she came around the corner. 

“Where we going?” Fjord asked. 

Nott watched as they sat down on the couches surrounding the coffee table and strapped themselves in. “Cali, apparently there is something strange going down”

“Ooh, is it an 0-8-4?” Jester asked. 

“I don’t think so, we’d know if it was an 0-8-4” Caleb said. 

Nott looked out one of the windows and saw the hanger slowly become an open runway as the plane moved into place for take-off. The group felt as the plane sped up and tilted back, into the open air.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breakdown on the character descriptions (in order of appearance) -  
> Nott - 4'10" ; long, wavy black hair with bangs ; almond shaped hazel eyes ; and naturally tan skin  
> Caleb - 6'0" ; shorter than canon but not a buzzcut style, red / auburn hair ; round blue eyes ; and light skin  
> Jester - 5'4" ; mid / upper back length, straight black hair ; monolid brown eyes ; and medium olive skin  
> Fjord - 6'3" ; short, think Ward from AOS style, black hair with a white streak in the front from a birthmark ; hooded green eyes ; and suntanned skin that is originally a light olive  
> Molly - 5'8" / 5'9"ish ; start of the neck / jawline length, originally brown hair that has a purple tint due to it being stripped of artificial color and redyed brown ; upturned brown eyes ; and naturally tan skin  
> Yasha - 6'1" ; midback length dark brown, wavy hair ; hooded brown eyes ; very light skin


	2. Mission Briefing

The sky over L.A. was dark and hazy. The humidity made people’s clothing stick to skin and hair stand up at odd angles. The sound of police sirens could be heard far away, responding too late to the crime committed.    

On a street corner empty of people and cars a two-story building sat. The lights inside the building were obstructed from anyone on the outside by metal shutters. The brick facade looked old and worn with vines running up the building. On the roof, there was a figure sat on the edge dressed in all black: running shoes, leggings, and hoodie. At the sound of the sirens getting closer, they closed the file they had been reading, put said file into the waistline of their leggings, pulled their hood farther down to obscure their eyes, slid a blue piece of fabric over the lower half of their face, and took off into the night.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At around 30000 feet in the sky, the first mission briefing for Shield team 6-1-6 was taking place. The team of six agents was gathered around the table in the briefing room facing the screens on the far wall. The group stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to take the lead. 

Molly cleared his throat and stepped forward, turning around to face the others. “I guess I’ll address the elephant in the room: leadership. I think on paper I’m technically the leader, but fuck that. All of you were chosen for your skills and qualities. One of you will not have the best answer or even  _ an _ answer. I do not know best. Any commands I give can be overridden by any of you. Any of you can give commands. We are all on equal footing on this team”. 

Nott got up on her toes and leaned over to Caleb and whispered, “Anarchy!” 

“No, Spatz” Caleb whispered back. They turned their attention back to Molly and listened.   

“I will be briefing you all for this mission, but whoever takes lead on the rest after this will brief the team” Molly finished his spiel and looked down to the table below him. He tapped the side of the table and it came to life. What used to look like just glass became lit from underneath and a digital file appeared on the surface. Molly tapped the screen and opened the file. Documents, surveillance footage, and various other pieces of the assignment spilled out onto the rest of the screen. Molly looked up and smiled, “Cool, right?”. He grabbed a few files and enlarged them to fit the whole screen. “There have been reported break-ins at the Quinn Industries location in LA. A break-in would normally just go to the local police, but the contents that were stolen warrant our involvement: files about old medications that were tested but not approved, blueprints of prosthetics from the ’90s, really anything about their medical research that was on paper and not the computer”.

“That doesn’t sound very dangerous, what could someone do with those files?” Fjord asked. 

“Not much but danger isn’t why we are on this, it’s because of how odd it is. Someone who would steal those files has an agenda, and someone willing to break into a Quinn Industries building has a strong agenda” Molly explained. 

“Wait, isn’t Quinn that really shady dude that almost got banned from the county? Why are we helping him?” Jester asked. 

“There’s no proof of any legal wrongdoing so we still have to help him” Yasha stepped in and explained. 

“Okay, so what is our mission objective? Are we going to look for clues in the Quinn Industries building?” Fjord asked.

“Ooh, I’ve always wanted to do a forensic investigation! It’s like being a detective” Jester exclaimed, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

“You’re already a spy” Nott looked at Jester confused. 

“Yeah, and?” Jester smiled devilishly. 

“Back to the mission” Yasha readjusted their attention, “We will have a team going to Quinn Industries to find more evidence, but we also have a lead on a suspect”. Yasha lightly nudged Molly out of the way and took control of the computer-table. “The suspect was caught on security cameras in the building. Their face is obscured by a mask and hood. There is nothing once they leave the building until we get to a traffic camera thirty minutes later” Yasha played a few grainy security videos and a black and white traffic light camera. “The figure in both videos looks to be around 5’7” with a thin stature, wearing athletic clothing”. 

“And get this,” Molly interrupted Yasha, “that traffic camera is a thirty-minute walk from the place of the robbery”. 

“Did the traffic cam’ get a face?” asked Fjord. 

“Yes it did,” Yasha said as she pulled up a picture of a driver’s license. It depicted a young woman, likely in her twenties, with brown skin, sharp blue eyes, and dark brown hair pulled into a short ponytail. She had multiple piercings in her ears and face. “Tracy Laurence; works currently as a bartender but has had multiple jobs in the past few years”. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan? Some of us go to Quinn Industries and the others go to find Tracy?” Fjord asked for clarification about the plan. 

“Exactly,” Molly said as he closed the files on the computer and pulled up two maps. He looked to Yasha and nodded. 

“Jester, Caleb, and Nott, you guys go to Quinn Industries and find any evidence that may have been missed by local law enforcement; Fjord and Molly, you guys go to the address of Tracy Laurence and interrogate her,” Yasha gave the mission assignments. 

“What about you, Yasha?” Nott asked. 

“I will be staying here to sort through any new data and to run comms” Yasha Explained.

“We all have our assignments, get whatever you need together and let’s go,” Molly said, then turned and left the room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Just to clarify, we are just going to ask her some questions and turn what we find over to the police?” Fjord asked Molly as they climbed a staircase in an old apartment building in downtown LA. 

“Wow, you sure do ask a lot of question, don’t you?” Molly responded, instead of answering Fjord’s question. 

“I guess. I just want to know what’s going on so I can do the best at my job” Fjord shrugged. Molly hummed in acknowledgment. 

“To answer your question, yes that’s the plan” 

The pair came to a stop in front of an apartment on the third floor. Molly stepped back and motioned for Fjord to knock on the door. No one answered so he knocked again, still nothing. They stood for a moment waiting; until a loud crashing sound came from inside the apartment. Fjord tried to open the door and found that it was unlocked. He looked back at Molly for instruction and was motioned to go on. He pushed the door open and the team slowly stepped into the room. 

The apartment was small. They entered into a living room that opened to a kitchen. There was a hallway off of the kitchen that had a door on each side, probably a bedroom and a bathroom. Fjord stood in the doorway for a few seconds, looking around. He took a step forward and was hit in the face by someone who had been hidden behind the door. 

“Oh shit!” Molly yelled and reflexively jumped back. He got a good look at the attacker and confirmed that this was Tracy. He shook off his initial shock and rushed forward to help Fjord and apprehend Tracy. Fjord and Tracy exchanged a few blows before Molly was able to grab her and pull her to the ground. 

“Fjord, you have handcuffs with you?” Molly asked while trying to hold Tracy’s hands behind her back as she struggled.

“Yeah, catch” Fjord grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the side of his belt and tossed them to Molly. “Well this sure as hell didn’t go as planned, did it?”.

Molly sighed and rolled his eyes. It really didn’t.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess who Tracy is...  
> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it has taken so long to update this, but it's here now! If you liked it please leave a review and some kudos.  
> (Also PS - I do have ships planned for this story but I don't have them tagged because they haven't happened yet. If you want to know what they will be I can add them to the chapter notes later. I understand the feeling when you are waiting for a ship to happen only for it not show up, so I would be happy to let you guys know if you want to be spoiled)


	3. Questioning

“Why did you break into Quinn Industries?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I didn’t break into anywhere!” Fjord had been interrogating Tracy for the past hour and had gotten nowhere.

“If you didn’t, then why did you attack me?” 

“You were in my apartment, it was self-defense” Tracy tried to stand up and get in Fjord’s face but was stopped by her arms cuffed to the table. 

“Okay, calm down,” Yasha said as she pushed off of the wall she had been leaning against. “Fjord, go clean up”. Fjord nodded and left the interrogation room, shutting the hidden door behind him. 

Yasha stepped forward and took off her jacket so she was in her muscle tank. Interrogations tended to go pretty easy once the culprit saw that she could probably kill them with her bare hands. Tracy’s breath hitched and her eyes went wide. Yasha fought a smile and sat down opposite the other woman. As much as she denies it, Yasha finds it pretty amusing when she is able to intimidate other people with just her muscles. 

“Wow you’re hot” Tracy stuttered out.

Yasha furrowed her brows; that was not the reaction she was expecting. 

Tracy regained the little composure she had and continued, “I mean I knew you were hot just by looking at your face, but holy shit you are ripped”. 

Yasha ignored Tracy’s flirting and started questioning her, “We have enough evidence that you broke into Quinn Industries’ Los Angeles location. Even if you continue to deny your involvement we will still have to turn all of our data over to the local police, and I can almost guarantee that you will be arrested if that happens”.

“And what if I confess? You’ll still give the transcript of this,” Tracy motioned around the room with her head, given that her arms were restricted, “to the police. I’ll still be arrested and convicted for a crime that I might not have even committed”. 

“What if I said we could keep your name out of the files if you give us information?”

“Information? About what?”

“About who you are working for. The files that were stolen aren’t important, to us. It doesn’t make sense that someone would risk breaking into such a high profile building for something so small unless it was a part of a bigger picture” 

Tracy looked Yasha up and down, stopping at the tattoo on her upper bicep. “Nice tattoo, what’s the story behind it?”.

Yasha was taken aback by Tracy’s response. Had she been listening at all? “Excuse me?” 

“Don’t worry I was listening, I’m just wondering about your tattoo. It looks tribal”

Yasha considered for a second and decided to humor her, “You’re right. Its history is rooted in my family and my homeland”.

“Where you from?” 

“Norway” 

“Norway? I thought Shield was an American organization”

“Shield is involved in many international affairs”

“As is most of the United States”

“Also, immigrants exist”

Tracy smirked, “Touche. While we’re on the topic of tattoos, that friend of yours that brought me in had a lot of tattoos. Why wasn’t he the one to question me?” 

“Agent Tealeaf doesn’t do interrogations”

“Agent Tealeaf… and you are agent?” Tracy drew out the word agent, asking for Yasha’s name.

“Nydoorin”

“Agent Nydoorin, sounds nice”

“Yes it is, now back to my offer. Tell me who you work for”

Tracy looked Yasha over again and sighed, “I don’t work for anyone. I used to be a part of the Cobalt Soul and there were some unfinished files that have bothered me since I left. I took it upon myself to complete those files myself”.

“You were in the Cobalt Soul, why did you leave?”

“I didn’t feel like they were doing enough to take down corruption. That’s why I joined, to take down corrupt powers”

“What were the incomplete files about?”

“It was an investigation into possible human experimentation under the guise of medical innovation”

“Why did this investigation start? What evidence led the Cobalt Soul to start looking into Quinn Industries?”

“The Cobalt Soul didn’t connect Quinn to the case. I did”

“What led you to Quinn?”

“Old bank statements, text messages, travel plans,”

“How did you get those things?”

“I’m good with technology”

“You’re a hacker?”

“One could say”

Yasha took a moment to really look at Tracy. She sat slumped but still seemed to have an air of confidence around her. She always had a smirk and it reflected in her eyes. She had a bar pushed through her eyebrow and ear cartilage piercings, and a ring through one of her nostrils. “You’re something else”

Tracy visibly blushed at that.

Yasha stood up and grabbed her jacket, “I’m going to run some stuff by my peers, thank you for your cooperation”.

“Hey! Are we done yet?” Tracy yelled to Yasha as she went to leave. 

“I still have some questions for you, I won’t be long” Yasha didn’t wait for a response before closing the door behind her. She looked out of the hallway she stepped into and found Nott sitting in the living area. “Hey” Yasha called over to get her attention, “Do you know where Molly went?”

Nott looked up from the tablet she was looking at and took a second to figure out what Yasha had asked, “Huh? Oh uh, he’s in the lab I think”.

“Okay, thanks” 

“You’re welcome!” 

Yasha turned around and started towards the lab. The lab; that was odd. For as long as she knew him, Molly hated the lab. He said it was boring. Why the hell would he hang out in one now? Yasha finished coming down the spiral stairs and turned to face the lab. The doors were open but it didn’t matter anyway due to the entire front wall of the lab being made of glass. Yasha could only see two people in the lab; Molly and one of the lab techs, Caleb. Caleb had the holotable running and a 3d blueprint of something open on it. He was explaining how whatever he had up worked while Molly listened. 

“Molly” Yasha got his attention, “I need to run some stuff by you”.

“Oh hey Yasha, I was just asking Mr. Caleb here how his work was going. Whaddya’ wanna ask?” Molly was in a hoodie and jogger style sweatpants. His hair was in a small bun and looked unbrushed. The collar and hood of the hoodie were wet like he didn’t wait for his hair to dry after a shower before putting it on. He was barefoot which shocked Yasha, she thought Caleb would have made him put on some kind of footwear before entering the lab. 

“I just got done asking Miss Laurence some questions. She gave me some very interesting information” Yasha stepped into the lab and addressed both Molly and Caleb. Agent Widogast was pretty smart, didn’t hurt to ask him as well. 

“Like what?” Molly asked. 

“She said she works alone, but used to be in the Cobalt Soul. She claims to be following a cold case she found while there. Says that Quinn could be involved in the cover-up of human experimentation” 

“Those are pretty big claims” Caleb spoke up. 

“Yeah, so she would have to either be completely crazy or on to something” Molly added.

“I’m on the side of on to something. I want to look into any old Shield cases on human experimentation and back at Quinn’s court papers from when he was almost banned from the US” Yasha said. 

“I can look through Quinn’s court papers” Caleb offered. 

“That would be great,” Caleb nodded at Yasha’s response and turned the holotable off. “Molly, I need you to look through Shield’s files. Follow me” Yasha commanded and turned to go back up the stairs. Molly started to protest but was cut off by Caleb. 

“It was nice talking to you, Mollymauk” 

“I had a great time listening” Molly turned and followed Yasha up the stairs. 

He met her at the top and fell into step next to her, “Your face is red, what happened?”

Yasha stopped for a second and felt her face to see if it was hot, “Nothing” 

“You’re one of the palest people I know, you wear your heart on your face. Did she make you that upset?”

“She didn’t upset me at all. In fact, she reminds me a bit of you” Yasha continued walking towards the briefing room. 

“Me? What do I have in common with her?” 

“Physically you’re both lithe and have similar features, personality wise your both assholes who will flirt with anything with a pulse it seems” 

“Flirt?” Molly smiled wide and laughed, “She flirted with you?!” 

“I guess she thought she could try and seduce her way out of this” 

Molly stayed silent for the rest of their short walk, until they made it to the briefing room, “So did it work?” 

“Huh?”

“The flirting, it worked, didn’t it? You were blushing” Molly asked as he turned on the large computer topped table. 

Yasha’s mood changed fast, “Molly you know I’m not looking for anything with anyone. It took me by surprise that’s why I was flustered”.

“Oh god Yasha I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to implicate anything” Molly realized what she thought he was saying. 

“It’s fine Molly, now I get to ask you why you were in the lab” Yasha took this opportunity to ask Molly about his lab trip.

“I was there because I wanted to see how our lab techs were doing”

“Jester wasn’t down there”

“She just wasn’t down there when I got done with my shower”

“You hate the lab”

“Well maybe that has changed”

“Is that because of a cute lab tech?”

Molly stopped in the middle of logging into the computer to glare at Yasha.

Yasha raised her brows in slight shock, “Wait do you actually like like this boy?”

“We’re adults why are you saying “like like”?” 

“Wow, I’m surprised. He seems so calm and straight-laced, nothing like your normal type. What’s different?” Yasha’s mood was back to good, now that she was on the other end of the teasing. 

“I’m not answering anything,” Molly said as he finished logging in. The computer was opened onto a screensaver of the Shield emblem with lots of icons scattered about.

“How the hell is your screensaver a mess?”

“I know where everything is just like in my room, that’s what matters” Molly opened something that looked like an internet browser. A page opened with multiple columns of filters on it. The top left corner of the page had a “7” in it, signaling a level seven clearance. 

“Level seven? When did you get promoted?” 

“As I said earlier, on paper I’m the leader of this team. They had to up my clearance to seven to do so. What search parameters do you want me to use?” 

“One second, there’s something else you need before you can start looking,” Yasha said and walked away. She didn’t listen for a response from Molly but assumed he made some kind of a remark. Yasha made her way through the living area and back to the interrogation room. She opened the door and found Tracy sitting there where Yasha left her. 

“More questioning, I assume” Tracy looked over to Yasha with a bored expression. 

“Can I trust you?”

“What?” Tracy was shocked by the question. 

“If I take the cuffs off of you and let you help one of the other agents, can I trust you to not beat us up and run?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure” 

Yasha nodded and unlocked the cuffs keeping Tracy attached to the table, “Follow me”. She led Tracy back through the living area and to the briefing room. “Molly, meet your partner for this project, Tracy Laurence”.

Molly looked up from the computer and at the pair in disbelief. “Yasha, no. She’s a suspect in a case”.

“Well as you said earlier, we can all make decisions” 

“I also said anyone could veto a bad decision”

Yasha gave Molly a pleading look. He looked from Yasha to Tracy and sighed.

“Fine” Yasha motioned for Tracy to step into the room. Molly didn’t acknowledge her and kept his eyes on Yasha. “I’m only doing this because you’re my best friend”.

“I’m fine with that” Yasha gave a small smile and left to see how Caleb’s search was going.                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I wrote an entire third chapter, it's a new record! Seriously though, I am now out of school for the summer so I can write more. Also, I added that tattoo for Yasha because I saw a fanart of her and it included a tribal tattoo on her arm and it just looked so cool I had to add it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave some kudos and a comment. <3


End file.
